


A heart unbroken

by fifthnorthumberland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they come back from Mexico and things settle down, Scott gets to spend more time with Kira. Eventually, there's a date night to make up for the one that was ruined at Derek's that ends up with them taking up where they left off and Scott just freezes. He realizes he's not into it. </p><p>Written as part of the Asexuality Awareness Week challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Asexuality Awareness Week challenge. Day 1 is "Male character you see as asexual". Typically, I would go for Derek, but I found this headcanon recently and I can't let it go. Ace!Scott is precious.
> 
> Unbetaed. Please let me know if you spot anything unforgivable.
> 
> Really minor content warning for negative feelings about one's own sexuality.

They haven’t been alone, just the two of them, since they came back from Mexico. It’s been weeks since Kira’s had her arms around his neck while she straddled him on Derek’s couch. Weeks since Scott kissed herwith his hands cupping her face, tenderly, with all the affection he feels for her.

And here they are now, on Scott’s bed, half of his shirt tugged up his chest and Kira’s boots kicked off while they kiss and their hands roam. The kissing is great, Scott loves it, loves the way their lips slip against one another, how they tug and press and demand. The touching is amazing. Feeling Kira’s soft, warm skin beneath his fingers is something he craves like he craves getting to know her. He hands are under her shirt, on her back, and he’s kind of overwhelmed by the sensations that carry him on. There’s the thudding of their hearts, loud, quick, and the weight of Kira on him, and the wetness of her tongue against his, and the softness of her skin he can’t get enough of, and there’s the sounds Kira makes on and off, little huffs of breath when they part, throaty moans and whimpers. It’s all good, great, isn’t it? It feels good, it feels amazing, and it feels too much.

Scott feels a sudden dread in his stomach. He breaks away from Kira, eyes closed, and presses his forehead to hers while his breathing slows down.

“You okay?” Kira asks.

Scott was okay a minute ago.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I think I just need a minute.”

Kira tugs his chin up and looks at him, concerned. The dread sinks in his gut.

“We can slow down if you want. Or we can stop. Whatever is okay with me. I love kissing you and doing this with you and I love it when you touch me, but we don’t have to do anything if you’re not comfortable.” she assures him.

Scott’s confused, a little at a loss for words because when did this happen? He’s not uncomfortable with sex, is he? He can’t look at her just now.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me- I, I’m sorry. It’s not you, I just-“

“Hey, no, don’t apologize, it’s fine.”

His hands on her back start stroking up and down in a motion that soothes him. They stay like this, silent, foreheads pressed together for a few moments, breathing deeply.

“You wanna play a videogame?” Kira asks enthusiastically.

“Yeah, sure”

It makes Scott smile that she’s being sensitive about this, but it also worries him.

“I’ll make some pop-corn” he says as she fetches his remotes and sets up the console.

*

Weeks pass by like nothing happened. They go on dates. Scott takes Kira to the animal shelter once after school. Deaton had called him to check up on something for him in his absence and Scoot thought Kira might like to hang out with the animals while he gets his task done. Kira’s delighted. Scott comes back from the reception to find Kira petting a kitten through the cage and his heart swells a little.

Scott has dinner with Kira and her parents.He brings them Mexican food he made with his mom over the weekend. They love it.

In hallways on breaks and over dining hall tables at lunch, they hang out with Stiles, Malia, Lydia and sometimes Liam and Mason. Liam’s made a few other friends since the beginning of the second semester, but Mason is the only one he brings to hang out with the pack as Mason’s the only one who knows about the pack. They laugh together, unburdened for once. He can’t keep from worrying about how long this peace will last. Sometimes his friends catch his worried glances and try to cheer him out of it. Sometimes it works.

  
Every weekend, Kira and Scott have a date night, to make up for all the ruined or cancelled dates they had before. Most times, their night is spent playing videogames or watching movies. Sometimes they make out, but it’s never the only thing they do in an evening. Scott’s favourite part, though, is when they go to bed. Kira got her parents to agree to let her sleep over at Scott’s. He finds out so many things about her over the first few weeks, like how she doesn’t like big pillows, or how she can’t fall asleep unless she’s lying on her stomach, or how she doesn’t want to hold him or to be held, but she likes to press her calf to his in her sleep. He cherishes this new knowledge like he cherishes the way her eyelashes flutter over her cheeks in her sleep and the noises she makes just before she wakes up.

 It works. For a while.

Scott’s worried Kira’s waiting on him to make a move or press for more. One evening, they’re cuddling on her bed, watching an episode of some anime she got Scott hooked on. Scott’s not focusing on the show, though. The same thought that’s been on his mind for the past week is gnawing at him, so when the episode finishes, he turns to Kira and says;

“I don’t know if you wanted to have sex or not.”

To say Kira’s surprised is an understatement.

“Um...”

“I mean, I’m not really into it- but it’s not you! I just don’t think I wanna have sex for now. I’m sorry, this is so awkward-“

“Scott, it’s fine. I’m down with, um, whatever. I mean, whatever you want, you can ask and I’ll do the same, I guess?”

Scott wasn’t expecting this response, but it’s a good one.

“Yeah, that sounds good, actually.”

“Just let me know if you ever are interested and we’ll see then, okay? Just tell me and we’ll talk about it, cool?”

Scott can’t help the big smile that’s taking over his face.

“Yeah, cool”

He kisses her quickly.

“You know you’re a really cool person, right?”

Kira blushes and smiles big but says “Yeah, I do. You’re not half-bad either.” and kisses him back.

*

Scott’s doing sit-ups when Kira bursts into his room, dropping her bag to the floor before she bounces on his bed.

“Hi!”

He startles at her excitement.

“Hi? Kira, what’s happening?”

By now he knows her well enough to know that she’s not going to ask about his day or anything mundane until she gets to share what she’s excited about. She sits on his bed, barely containing her excitement, little bursts of foxfire flashing momentarily.

“So I went by the LGBT Pride Center at school this afternoon, did a bit of research,” she says as she goes through her bag, “and I found this!”

She proudly brandishes a black, gray, purple and white pamphlet at him.

“What is it?” Scott says as he turns it over. There’s a rainbow flag on the bottom and he reads a few words that he recognizes from the pamphlets his mom got him when they had The Talk.

“It’s a pamphlet about asexuality.” Kira answers. “Wanna check it out?”

Scott sits next to her on the bed, that sinking feeling in his guts is back and his heart is racing.

“Y-Yeah” He swallows. “You think this is... Me?”

“Well, maybe. Let’s see.”

 

Scott reads the first sentence of the pamphlet that says “Asexuality is a sexual orientation defined by the lack of sexual attraction.” and he feels a weight lift from his chest. They go through the whole pamphlet together with Kira pointing out the different identity words there are throughout. When he reads “Survivors of trauma may come to identify as on the asexuality spectrum; their trauma doesn’t make their identity less valid”, his heart stops for a moment. He has to take a deep breath and squeeze the hand Kira is holding a little. She rubs his back through a few ragged breaths.

“That makes sense. I’m...asexual? I think?”

Kira smiles gently at him. “You don’t need to know right now and you don’t need to use any identity words if you don’t want to.” She leans her head on his shoulder. “How do you feel about it?”

“No, I- I like the word. Asexual. It makes sense. It feels funny, but it feels good.”

Scott takes a deep breath, feeling a little shaky from the emotion.

“I thought I was broken, that there was something wrong with me.”

Kira kisses his shoulder and says “I’m glad you found the word, then.”

Scott kisses her head.

“Thank you, Kira.”


End file.
